1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage cup containers or holders. In particular, the invention relates to both portable and fixed holders beverage cups, which holders are adapted to collect spillage and any condensation from the beverage cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for an improved cup holder has been magnified by the recent increase in the average number of cup holders per vehicle, golf cart, shopping cart, movie theater chair, wheelchair, etc. Current cup holders do not provide a means for effectively capturing spilled fluids or condensation from beverage cups and storing these fluids apart for disposal at a later time. The most widely known cup holders are those found in vehicle dashboards or consoles; but they do not have a separate area that contains the spills or condensation once they are created. This typically leaves the container sitting in the fluids, or fluids being trapped between the cup and the container and spilling onto the dash, console or driver. The art would certainly welcome a cup holder that would alleviate the above discussed problems.
Pertinent examples of related art cup holders are cited and identified in the accompanying IDS. However, none of the cited and identified relative art, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a holder for beverage cups as will subsequently be described and claimed in the the instant invention.